Amporacest Drabble 3
by MarieVargas
Summary: I received my first anonymous request without any prodding to my followers on tumblr. This has bondage in it, so don't read if you don't like it.


He sat fully naked on your lap, writhing and squirming.

"This isn't vw-vwhat I meant, chief…" he breathed out as your fingers curled around his twitching bulge. "Oh, god, yes…" he gasped and ground his hips forward as your other hand ran fingers over his nook.

"Wwell, poppet," you crooned as you watched his eyes roll back and he almost desperately ground into your hand, "I don't hear you complaining…"

He let out an audible whimper as you pulled away your hands. You looked over your handiwork, his arms were secured behind his back, rope crisscrossed over his chest. You smirked at the violet lines starting to form from his struggling against the bonds. Your tongue ran over your lips as you ran fingers over his over-stimulated skin.

Cronus jerked his hips forward again, murmuring and silently begging for more. He's almost whining for you to touch him again.

"Oh, calm dowwn, poppet… You'll get more soon enough…" you smirk as you lean in and coax him for a kiss, which he is all too eager to return. He can feel you squirming in your pants, so he edges forward and rubs his nook against it.

When you break the kiss, he has some violet dripping down his lip from how hard he's been biting it. Cronus whimpers again, so desperate for some attention now that you take some pity on him and palm him again, letting his bulge twist around your wrist.

His breathy moans and begging for more made you undo your pants to reveal your thick, fully-developed bulge. You caught him peeking and it made you smirk, murmuring to him, "Like wwhat you see?"

"Y-Yes, oh, fuck, yes… Please, chief, I vwant it…"

"Call me captain."

"C-Captain… Please, just, fuck, I-I vwant it so bad…" he was trembling now, trying to lift his hips up and grind more on your hand. He was licking and nibbling on his own lips, his eyes trained to your bulge.

You could feel how wet his nook was getting and you pulled you hand away, untangling his bulge, "Howw bad do you wwant it? Go ahead, fuck yourself on it."

He struggled to get up, unable to use his hands, but his legs did just fine. He lifted himself as high as he could go and held himself over your bulge. After a moment or two, you helped guide it to his nook and it instantly tried to bury itself in the tight, wet heat.

His face was buried in your shoulder as he tried to hold back noises when he sunk down on it. His nook was being stretched out by you and you couldn't tell if he was ready for it.

You crooned to him softly, your fingers going through his hair and rubbing along his horns, "Take your time, I'm not going anywwhere…"

His body shuddered and he paused to take a few breaths. He then inhaled and let it out as he relaxed and sunk all the way down, encasing you entirely. He squirmed a little and panted jaggedly as your bulge twitched deep within him.

You leaned over him, thoroughly impressed as you rewarded him with some kisses and his fins being rubbed. Your fingers ran over his bulge as you muttered encouraging things to him.

After a few moments, he was moaning and writhing on your bulge. He pressed his face into your shoulder again as he started to lift his hips and grind down on it. He panted hard and arched his back, almost begging for more as your hands go to his hips to help him along.

He threw his head back and moaned out louder and louder, trying to fuck himself rougher on you. He tugged and tried to manhandle his bonds as he tried to touch you, himself, anything. Violet rope burns angrily streaked his chest as he struggled with his hands, his hips greedily moving and trying to take in as much of you as possible.

Moans caught in his throat as he tred to force them out, his nook clamping tight around you for more feeling. He gasped out as your fingers dug into his hips, his back arching towards you.

You leaned in again and hungrily left a bitemark in the crook of his neck, marking him as your's. He almost shouted out, fucking himself rougher on you.

You crooned how well he was doing as he almost gasped and cried out, telling you that he was so close, that he needed just a little more. You gladly helped him along, feeling yourself nearing the edge from how eager he was to receive more attention.

"Pl-Plea-… O-Oh, fuck… C-Captain… M-Mmm… I vwant to… So close… A l-little more…"

Apparently you hit something inside of him, because he arched his back again, a silent scream caught in his throat as he came violet all over your shirt. He leaned forward and pressed his face into your shoulder, shuddering breaths as he rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm.

You groaned from how tightly he had clamped around you, holding him upright on your bulge. You helped him ride out his orgasm as you finished deep inside of him. He had whimpered from how full he was feeling, but pressed closer to you, still rocking his hips as he assisted you as well.

After a minute or two, his breathing had slowed and you gently ran your fingers through his greased-up hair again. He didn't react, so you leaned back, holding him to your chest, and lounged in your chair.

Not long after, you had dozed off with your new toy safe in your arms.


End file.
